Rupert Van Helden
(Deceased) | birthday = | dateofdeath = | placeoforigin = United States | relationships = Julia Van Helden (Wife) | youtube = | revver = | myspace = | forum-posts = | bebo = | actor = Ronan Summers | first = Rupert | last = KateModern Season Two Recap | series = KM }} Rupert Van Helden was the author of "Finding the One", which is regarded as a new classic by members of the Hymn of One. He was credited for making the Hymn of One accessible to younger people. Background Spiritual Leader Rupert Van Helden is from America, but regularly visits London for book signings and other such events. Patricia reveals that he probably was the one responsible for murdering Kate, and encouarges her to attend his book signing two weeks after their encounter. At the book signing, however, he informs us that he has had nothing to do with Kate's murder, and that he actually believes the FTO (the organization with which Patricia is now affiliated) to have more of a connection to it than they have led people to believe. Steve, a devoted fan of Van Helden's work, immediately believes Rupert's story, and is overwhelmed when Rupert comes to meet him in person. Rupert visits Charlie and tries to win her over as well, and makes progress, although he doesn't completely win her over. In order to prove his claim, Rupert managed to sneak a Hymn of One member into the FTO, who conveniently left a trail to the FTO headquarters. He later visited the headquarters with Steve, and exposed the FTO as being run by a couple of teenagers, Jeffrey and Raymond. Immediately following this visit, Rupert hastily returned to America on "official business". Though it is never explicitly indicated, Julia and Rupert feel a connection after their meeting at the bookstore. Not long after, they begin to secretly date, as Rupert doesn't want to cause a situation because of their relationship. However, after a while, Julia finds it increasingly difficult to keep the secret, so she posts a video where she says that she is in love, but doesn't say with whom. Over the course of the next week, Julia is pestered by Charlie over who she was talking about, but Julia doesn't say a word. However, Charlie later walks in on Rupert and Julia in bed together. Charlie doesn't take the news well, and tells Julia that she can't trust them. However, Julia and Rupert decide to make the best of their situation (and are happy they don't have to keep everything hidden anymore). Rupert attempts to reach out to Steve, but he also reacts badly, criticizing Rupert for not following his own teachings. Rupert decides to try reaching out to the viewing community directly, and goes to find Sophie, and he participates in a NowLive Chat where he dismissed any connection between the Hymn of One, Terrence, and The Order. He proceeded to try and convince people to attend a seminar on April 7, 2008 (The Day of the Eternal Song), where he would be giving a big announcement. Before leaving, he gives Sophie a copy of his book, which she ended up getting rid of. The Courtship of Julia On the Day of the Eternal Song, Julia and Rupert set up the The Hymn of One London Centre (Rupert asks Julia to help so she can meet some of his friends). Rupert begins explaining his actions with Julia that Charlie had posted online for the world to see when Steve walks in and accuses Rupert and the Hymn of One of feeding people lies, and Rupert's defense doesn't go well in convincing the Hymn of One members of the validity of his argument. Days later, Rupert gives Julia a new book he has written entitled "I Have Found The One", which contains an engagement ring. Julia is surprised, but eagerly acccepts the proposal to join Rupert in an eternal unity bond. When Jonas and Steve are looking around London for Lord Carruthers, they attempt to coax information out of Rupert as to his whereabouts. Rupert laughs off there accusations that an Elder would kill a girl, and invites Steve to sit down with him so they can talk like adults. This serves to get Steve more heated, and leaves angrily. After they part ways, Steve and Jonas get shot at, and they believe Rupert has put a hit out on them, though it was later revealed to be the actions of Michelle Clore. A few weeks later, Rupert and Julia posted a video inviting everyone to their wedding, regardless of what has happened. In the invitation, Rupert expresses how much he cares for her, and promises to be committed to her. As it turns out, Rupert's arrival at his wedding is delayed when Steve slashes his tires so he can hijack the Ceremony and promote The Celestial Network. Rupert reaches the service in time to rebuke Steve and keep the Ceremony moving forward. After they are "eternally bonded", a drunken Gavin expresses his congratulations, and makes some inappropriate remarks about Julia, and is ordered to leave by Rupert after he throws a tantrum. Immediately after their wedding, Rupert and Julia head off to their honeymoon. While there Julia has an "accident" involving a "coconut", leaving her with a black eye, causing many to speculate that Rupert has been abusive towards her. However, Julia strongly denies the accusations, but has been acting mysteriously as well, going off to unspecified locations with an agent of the Hymn of One escorting her. Abuse of Power Another few weeks later, Julia posted a video saying that she and Rupert were going to France. Lauren and Charlie got suspicious, and snuck a peak of Julia and Rupert's flat. They witnessed Rupert physically and emotionally abusing Julia, and also hear him admit that he had only married Julia for his image. He is also seen yelling at Michelle Clore's Shadow, as he apparently works for Rupert now that Michelle has died. The next day, Charlie and Lauren discovered a video of Julia being forcefully taken to France, and went to rescue her. Once there, they called Julia, who left them a code saying she was going to escape from Rupert and flee with her friends during an art exhibition. The day after this success, Charlie got arrested for an unknown reason. Julia believes that this is the work of Rupert, trying to ruin her life. However, it was later revealed that Julia and Rupert had faked the "abduction" in order to lure the K-Team to Paris. They made sure that Charlie's car would be within walking distance of the art gallery containing The Last Work so that they could plant a fake in it and make off with the real one. The Last Work contained Michelle Clore's financial information and provided access to all her bank accounts. When the K-Team found out, they were outraged and hurt that Julia would do such a thing. Lauren decides to take matters into her own hands and holds Julia's father hostage. Julia, Rupert, Lee and Charlie arrive shortly after, and Charlie tries to make Julia see the error of her ways and that Rupert doesn't really love her. However, Julia pays no attention, and the couple kick them out of the house. During the following car ride, Michelle Clore's former Shadow has had enough of Rupert and Julia's abuse of him, and attacks Rupert and holds Julia hostage. The K-Team find Rupert shot and bleeding in his car, and reluctantly take him to the hospital. Once there, Rupert pleads with them to help him rescue Julia and inadvertently reveals that she is pregnant. With the (reluctant) help of Sophie and members of the community, Rupert and Steve (whom he was able to sway) located Julia on the roof of Sophie's office building. Rupert tries to sway the Shadow to give Julia back, and he informs Rupert that the baby might not be his, as he has slept with Julia. Rupert, however, reveals that the baby is, in fact, his, but not Julia's, and that she is a surrogate for the baby of Michelle Clore. Julia is shocked by this, whereas the Shadow finds it amusing. Rupert is last seen trying to barter for Julia's life. It is later confirmed that Rupert gave the Shadow the bank statements in order to save Julia, he lost his own life in the process. Theories